Do Or Die Day
by Sadz0012
Summary: AoGA's March Prompt of the Month Contest. It was White Day, the day in which men must somehow find the perfect gift for their loved ones. Being in Gakuen Alice, we can only expect extraordinary gifts. It's do or die men, go get a move on!


**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing besides the story and ideas. **

**A/N:****"**_**AoGA's March Prompt of the Month Contest**_**" Crack pairings up ahead. Beware. **

**Do or Die Day**

Today was White Day, also known as the most awkward day for the male species of the universe. Why? Because this was the day men must try and peak into the minds of women, which they had never succeeded in doing for the past thousands of years, and find out what to give them as a return present for what they received for Valentine's Day. Now the most obvious thing to give a girl was stuff like cookies, jewelry, white chocolate, marshmallows, white lingerie- what did I just type? Ok, disregard the last one, but you get what I mean. Now, those were the obvious types of things to give a girl on White Day, but this _is_ Gakuen Alice we were talking about. Nothing was normal here.

Now we shall peak into the lives of the Gakuen Alice students like a little creepy stalker and enjoy the outcome of how abnormal this day was for them.

_-Ruka and Hotaru-_

Ruka ran down the hall, blushing deep tomato red, wearing a pink frilly dress.

"H-Hotaru! Please s-stop this!" he shouted out, his pigtails bouncing as he ran away from his girlfriend and her cameras.

"You asked what I wanted for White Day, and all I want is money," Hotaru simply said and Ruka looked like he was about to cry.

"Please have mercy!" Ruka shouted as he tried to keep the short skirt of the dress down, since it kept flying up, revealing his legs and bunny boxers.

"I got your bunny boxers on camera," Hotaru stated as he blushed even harder.

"_No!_" Ruka shouted out dramatically, running down the hall as if his life depended on it. Well, at this moment, maybe it did.

_-Shiki and Himself?-_

"Shiki, why don't you have girlfriend?" Mikan asked oh-so innocently as Shiki raised a brow. He had just exited the conference room and was suddenly ambushed by Mikan with this unusual question.

"No one has particularly caught my interest. Plus, Yuka was the only woman I will ever love," Shiki stated.

"But being in love is the greatest feeling in the world! I think you'd be a lot happier and smile more and stop having the gloomy unapproachable aura around you if you fall in love quickly," Mikan informed obliviously. Little did she know that she just stabbed Shiki multiple times with her hurtful words unconsciously.

"It isn't that easy to love someone just out of the blue," Shiki started as Mikan cocked her head to the side in confusion. Shiki sighed, trying to think of an easy way to explain it to her.

"So you don't love anyone?" Mikan asked.

"I love myself."

"But what about women?"

"Mikan, Mikan, Mikan…" Shiki sighed as if she didn't understand anything, and she looked up at him in wide-eyed confusion at him, telling him silently to go on and explain. "Women find me sexy and I know it."

"Really?" Mikan asked and he nodded. All of a sudden Mikan hugged his leg, and he quirked a brow down at her. "I love you Shiki." Shiki didn't know what to do in this situation, so he just patted her head awkwardly.

"Mikan-chan~!" Narumi shouted out, running up to them. They both looked up to see Narumi slide across the floor and hug Mikan who was hugging Shiki's leg. "Sensei loves Mikan-chan more than anyone~!"

"I love you too, Narumi-sensei! More than anyone~!" Mikan shouted back as Shiki sweat-dropped at the scene. They were both sitting on the floor, hugging each other as if there was no tomorrow.

"More than anyone?" Narumi asked.

"More than anyone!" Mikan confirmed.

"More than Natsume-kun?"

"More than Natsume!

"You what?" Natsume asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, fireball blazing on his palm.

"… Um… You see… demo… Natsume don't kill me~!" Mikan shouted out as she and Narumi ran away laughing, an enraged Natsume tailing after them while shooting fireballs out at them.

"How strange…" Shiki whispered to himself before walking away and minding his own business.

_-Mochiage and Barney-_

Mochu stayed in his room that day, petting his stuffed dinosaur, Barney. No one gave him chocolates on Valentine's Day, but that was fine with him. He was too manly for chocolates anyways. He looked at his Barney and smiled.

"You're as faithful and loyal to me," he whispered, petting it ever so gently. "Oh, Barney," he crooned. "Rawr."

For all of you who do not know, Rawr is dinosaur language for 'I love you'. I think we had seen enough of this, moving on.

_-Subaru and Sakurano- (Friendship-wise, you yaoi dirty minded people)_

Subaru tossed a wrapped out present onto Sakurano's desk as he passed by, assuming his position behind his own desk and starting his paperwork. Sakurano quirked a brow down at the present and then smiled patiently towards Subaru.

"What is this?" he asked.

"You gave me cookies on Valentine's Day. It's White Day. Do the math. If your feeble mind can't comprehend such a thing," Subaru answered back.

"You're giving me a present back?" Sakurano asked disbelievingly.

"That is the proper response to your gift, isn't it?" Subaru asked, not looking up from his paperwork. Sakurano shrugged, leaning back with his feet propped up on his desk. He unwrapped the present and looked weirdly at it.

"You baked me cookies in return?"

"Yes, I did."

"What flavor?"

"Can't you tell?"

"Not really."

"The traditional chocolate chip cookies."

"Subaru, have you ever cooked before?"

"No."

"I can tell."

"Why?"

"Because for a second I thought these were black coffee flavored, considered how _burned_ you made them."

"Take it or leave it," Subaru said with a roll of his eyes. Sakurano threw one at Subaru, which hit his head.

"Ouch!" Subaru hissed angrily, looking up at the smirk on his face and he clutched his head.

"And they're hard too, nice going dude. I'm sure you just created a poison right here all on your own."

"I am a doctor."

"Kill your patients smoothly if they have no hope to live anyways."

"Sakurano!"

"I don't have a death wish by eating these!" Sakurano whined as Subaru's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Only you can annoy me to this degree…" Subaru growled out as Sakurano put his hand over his heart, a happy smile on his face.

"Really? Do you really mean that? I'm touched! No, more like flattered! No one has ever-!"

"Sakurano!" Sakurano teleported the cookies to the garbage and looked seriously at Subaru. "Do you know how long those took me to make?"

"Which is why starting tomorrow I'll be teaching you how to cook. When you make something more appetizing looking, then I will eat them."

Sakurano and Subaru glared each other off before they both angrily went back to their own work.

_-Hajime and Rui- (Not really sure if this is considered a yaoi couple or not, one-sided flirtation perhaps?) _

"Hajime~!" Rui purred on the boy's ear, making a horrified shiver run up Hajime's back.

"What?" he asked darkly with a threatening edge to his tone, daring his best friend to come any closer to him.

"Where's my White Day present?" Rui asked him in a cutesy giggly voice, fluttering his eyelashes and blushing in embarrassment.

"What are you talking about?" Hajime asked.

"You know, silly~! I gave you chocolates for Valentine's Day, so in return on White Day you give me something in return~! So I'm ready for my present now~!" Rui stated with an excited smile.

"Hn," Hajime said as Rui pouted. "Close your eyes."

"Oh, this is so exciting! You did get me something! I knew you cared!" Rui giggled excitedly and did what he was told. Hajime summoned a cockroach from his sleeve and tossed it on Rui's head. Rui opened his eyes and looked up, seeing it on his hair. At that point, the poor gay man screamed out bloody murder.

_-Kaname and Bear-_

"Kaname-senpai, did you make our bear plushies?" the girls asked, trying to contain their squeals of excitement. "Well, did you? Did you? Ne, ne, did you?"

"Of course I did," Kaname said with a politely patient smile. He took out the plushies for them and they finally burst out in their squeals of excitement, grabbing for the living bear plushies and hugging them back to death.

"Thank you so much, Kaname-senpai!" they thanked gratefully in unison and bowed. They bowed a couple of times quickly before running away, giggling and squealing over their new living toys. Kaname waved weakly before coughing, his whole body shaking violently. Mr. Bear patted Kaname's back soothingly, trying to silently send his support to him. Kaname smiled back at him.

"Thank you Bear," he said. "But I'm really ok, I just exerted my energy too much, that's all." Mr. Bear gave him a tight, yet gentle and warm loving hug, making Kaname smile genuinely and hug him back. "Thanks Bear, you're the best…"

A hug for White Day to show how much you appreciate and love somehow, how can it get any better than this? Well, maybe an actual physical present would have been nice, but beggars can't be choosers.

_-Hayate and Cool Blue Sky-_

Hayate sat in his room, in the dark, watching anime and hugging a Cool Blue Sky pillow. His eyes widened as a scene with her dying on the floor appeared.

"No, Cool Blue Sky, please! You can't die! Not yet! I love you!" Hayate screamed out at the TV, holding the screen dearly in his arms. He stared at the screen up close and personal and started crying. "Don't die Cool Blue Sky… You can't…"

"Everyone," someone said on the TV, catching Hayate's attention. "For Cool Blue Sky to come back, you must believe! Believe in Cool Blue Sky with all your heart, and wish for her to come back again! Say it with me everyone! Live Cool Blue Sky, live! Live Cool Blue Sky, live! Live Cool Blue Sky, live!"

"Live Cool Blue Sky, live! Live Cool Blue Sky, live!" Hayate chanted, tears rolling down his cheeks. All of a sudden, the character Cool Blue Sky opened her eyes and looked around confused. "She's alive!" Hayate shouted out excitedly, hugging his Cool Blue Sky pillow. He looked down longingly at the pillow and started making out with it.

Again, I think we had seen enough of this. Moving on…

_-Youichi and Aoi-_

"I… got you these…" Youichi said with a stubborn pout, blushing slightly. Aoi cocked her head to the side and looked at what he offered her. It was a tiny white teddy bear plushie with a small packet of white chocolate in his hand for her. She smiled brightly and hugged the teddy bear tightly.

"He's so cute! Thank you so much, You-chan!" Aoi thanked as he blushed and looked away from her.

"Whatever."

"I'll name him You-chan!"

"What the-?"

_-Kokoro and Sumire-_

"So? I'm waiting," Sumire stated with a flip of her hair.

"Waiting for what?" Koko asked with a smile.

"For my White Day present, obviously. I gave you chocolates for Valentine's Day, now you have to return the favor."

"Alright, but remember. You asked for it," Koko said with a slow smirk. He took something out from behind him and pointed it right at Sumire, aimed target on. She looked at it dully, and then her eyes widened. Koko shot at her suddenly with his cookie bullets like a mad man. Sumire screamed out as multiple cookies hit her everywhere.

"Kokoro Yome, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Sumire shouted out, enraged by his actions. Those cookies completely messed up her dress, hair and make-up that she so painstakingly put effort into making into perfection.

"What? You said you want your present now? I made you cookies!" Koko said with a happy smile.

"Why with the gun?" Sumire asked, panting angrily as she tried to contain her frustration.

"Be happy they're only cookies, Kitsu is using the jelly bean gun!" Koko said with a laugh as Sumire snatched the gun away and then aimed it at him. Koko stared at her glaring at him and quirked a brow. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

"Oh, you better run boy…" Sumire whispered out threateningly as Koko ran away, laughing like a creep as Sumire chased after him, shooting aimlessly as she tried to hit him, but to no avail. However, that did not stop her from chasing him with her deathly aura, bloodlust in her eyes as she slipped and landed in mud.

She screeched out as Koko stopped and looked back at her. She tried to get back up, but she slipped and fell right back in. Koko went back to her, stared down at her, and started to laugh.

"You're covered in mud!" he stated the obvious while pointing and laughing at her. She looked up in disbelief at his laughing figure and sighed, trying to wipe the mud off her, but it was just spreading it all over her even more. "Need help?" he asked with a warm smile, extending his arm out for her. She stared at it and then ignored it.

"I can do it myself!" she said stubbornly as Koko sighed.

"Come on already, grab on. I don't have all day, and you and I both know you need my help," Koko stated. She stared at him for a moment longer before sighing and grabbing for his hand. He pulled her a bit before stopping. "Ew, you're hand is so disgusting!" he shouted out in pretend disgust as he faked a girlie scream. He stared at her wide eyed with a sly smirk and let go of her hand, making her fall back down into the mud. He laughed so hard that he had to clutch his stomach and pant for breath.

"You're dead," she whispered out menacingly.

_-Natsume and Mikan-_

"Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, ne~! Natsume~! What's the big super duper mega awesome greatly amazing present you said you were going to give me that was so cool and to die for~?" Mikan asked as Natsume looked at her in a bored manner.

"Close your eyes," he simply said. She squealed a bit before closing her eyes excitedly, jumping in place a bit. He suddenly took her ribbons off, letting her hair fall down and cascade down her shoulders. "Hey-!"

"Would you just shut up for two seconds?" Natsume asked seriously as Mikan zipped her lips shut. He took out a white silk ribbon from his pocket and tied her hair in a ponytail with it. She grabbed a few locks of her hair and looked at him with wide eyes. "Beautiful…"

"Really?" she asked with a blush.

"I'm not repeating myself," he stated. She suddenly tackled him, hugging him tightly and showering him with kisses.

"I love you so much Natsume~!"

_-Tsubasa and Misaki-_

Tsubasa Andou pulled the chair out for his girlfriend, Misaki Harada, and offered her a seat at their reserved table.

"After you, my lady," Tsubasa said. She smiled and sat down gracefully as he pushed her chair in. He suddenly pulled something out of his pocket and wrapped it around her neck, fastening it on and going around the table to sit at his seat. Misaki looked down at it to see that it was a chain necklace with a capital 'T' in clear diamonds. She looked at his charming smirk with wide disbelieving eyes.

"This is-!" she was about to protest.

"Yours," Tsubasa finished for her as she bit her lower lip.

"It must have been expensive…" Misaki started as Tsubasa snickered.

"Yeah, kind of, but it's alright! I got it with you in mind the entire time," Tsubasa said as she blushed.

"Thank you Tsubasa, this is just… perfect," she said with a happy sigh. He grabbed her hand from across the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I love you, Misaki," he said as she blushed and smiled.

"Ditto!"

_-Narumi and Men and Misaki?- (Not a threesome!)_

"Narumi~! Love us~!" all the men that surrounded him begged. They were practically worshipping him, on their knees, hearts in their eyes and their cheeks tinted with blushes. Narumi enjoyed the attention to no end as he blushed as if he were flattered.

"Oh please, boys!" he started. "Please, go on!" They were practically kissing the ground he walked on.

"You are the sun that lights up our days!" one shouted.

"You are the star that lights up our night!" another declared.

"You are the wind beneath our wings!" another announced.

"This is so embarrassing," Narumi giggled, but encouraged them on.

"You are an embarrassment to human kind," Misaki-sensei stated as Narumi pouted at him.

"I'm not!" Narumi replied.

"This is White Day, women's appreciation type of day. What on Earth do you think you are doing?" Misaki asked.

"I am a woman!" Narumi suddenly shouted out in determination. For a few seconds, everyone stared at him weirdly, until Narumi burst out into giggles. "Nah, just kidding. Even I know I'm not one."

"Stop using your Alice for stupid reasons," Misaki stated. "Especially on these unsuspecting students."

"Fine," Narumi said grudgingly as he released his Alice from them. He suddenly strode up to Misaki and hooked his arm around his shoulder. "However, you are going to take responsibility and be my date for today," Narumi whispered hotly in his ear.

"What the-?"

_-Tonouchi and Women and Hayami?-_

_Dear Tono-senpai, _

_You are the light that lights up my darkness._

_I couldn't live without seeing your perfectly handsome face everyday._

_You make my world go round._

_Hugs and kisses, Louise._

"… Wow, that was unoriginal," Hayami stated without looking up from typing his article.

"I know right? But she's a beautiful young lady, so it's the thought that counts. Plus, she said my face was handsome, so I'm going to call her later with the number she left for me on the bottom of the card," Tono stated with a smirk as he saved her number in his phone.

"That's the only plus quality you poses."

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"It means the only good thing about you is you're so called 'handsome face'," Hayami clarified.

"Thanks a lot dude, you're a true friend," Tono stated sarcastically.

"I'm very fond of you as well."

"That just sounds creepy."

"Your face is creepy."

"You just said that my face was my only good quality!"

"To everyone else, not including myself."

"Then what do you think is good about me?" Tono asked, which was when Hayami stopped typing. He looked up at Tono and examined him from top to bottom. "Well?"

"Your eyes don't lie. No matter how much you try to hide it, I can always tell what you are really feeling by just looking into your eyes," Hayami answered honestly as Tono's eyes widened, and then he suddenly looked weirdly at him.

"You just gave me the chills, dude," Tono said while faking a shiver.

"Mission accomplished," Hayami said before going back to typing up his article.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

"You ask that too much. Try understanding it yourself for a change. Kami-sama gave you a brain for a reason," Hayami stated before taking his finished article and leaving the room.

"What an a-!"

_-Izumi and Yuka-_

Izumi and Yuka Yukihara watched down at Gakuen Alice from their spot in Heaven, smiling at their lovely daughter and how happy she is.

"She's amazing," Izumi said warmly, looking down at her with the loving eyes that only a father could manage to do.

"She's just like you," Yuka stated with a giggle as Izumi smiled at her.

"But she looked exactly like you."

"But she has your smile."

"But she's a complete cry baby like you."

"But she gets her amazingly optimistic and loving personality from you."

"Just shut up and admit we did an awesome job of making her," Izumi said as he dipped his wife and kissed her passionately. Yuka pulled away though, before it could get any more heated.

"Thank you sensei, for everything," she said suddenly as he chuckled at her.

"Thank you for being my wife."

"We never really did officially get married, though."

"Does it matter?"

"Kind of…"

"To me, just being with you and having the perfect daughter like Mikan is enough."

And with that, he kissed her again, but with such love and gentle passion that it could not be described into words. It was just all simply heavenly.

_-Jinno and Frog-_

Jinno cleared his throat as he approached his pet frog, Jen jen.

"Jen jen, as you know today is White day. It is the day that men have to give a return present to all those beautiful ladies who took the time and effort to give them something special for Valentine's Day. Though, your chocolates were a bit bitter, I appreciate them either way. So in return, I have taken the time out to get you this," Jinno explained. He pulled out a white bow from his pocket and tied it around Jen jen. He smiled down at her.

"You look ravishing," he complimented her, and she croaked in reply. He picked her up gently and placed her on his shoulder.

"What would you like to eat tonight?" he asked her, and she croaked. "Of course we're not going to eat French," Jinno said with a roll of his eyes as he walked away with her.

_-Kitsu and Nonoko-_

"Would you stop hitting me with those jelly beans already?" Nonoko shouted out angrily as Kitsu snickered, but put his jellybean gun down.

"Spoil sport," Kitsu commented as Nonoko fumed.

"This is supposed to be a romantic and cute and fluffy filled day! What is wrong with you?" Nonoko asked as Kitsu scratched the back of his yeah.

"I was probably dropped when I was born?" Kitsu asked out jokingly while sticking his tongue out at her as she sighed.

"Forget it, this isn't worth it. I'm just going to go and spend my day the way I want to without you," Nonoko explained as she slouched and walked away.

"Wait! Nonoko!" Kitsu called out. Nonoko looked back and saw the sad expression on his always sly and foxlike face. She cocked her head to the side, wondering what was wrong with him so suddenly.

"Yes?" she asked hopefully that he had finally seen the error of his ways and wanted to make up for them by spending a romantic evening with her.

"You forgot something," he said with an evil smirk, aiming his gun at her and started shooting at her again.

"_**Kitsu!**_" she shouted out angrily, chasing after the snickering Kitsu as he ran for his life, occasionally turning around to shoot jellybeans at her just to piss her off even more.

_-Z Boss and Reo-_

"What are you doing in here, Reo?" Z Boss asked as Reo tried to take breaths, bringing out the confidence everyone thought he so naturally possessed.

"I need to tell you something," he said suddenly as Z Boss put his hand up as if to stop him, then looked up with a hard expression.

"Me first," he said as Reo gestured him to continue, trying to contain his emotions. "I'm going to have to send you away on a long term mission."

"What?" Reo asked with wide eyes as Z Boss nodded.

"That's right, so you need to pack your things. You'll be leaving tonight."

"I… see then… So how long are you sending me away for exactly?" Reo asked as Z Boss went back to signing paper work.

"Six months at least," he said as Reo looked down at the floor sadly.

"So we won't be seeing each other until that long?" Reo asked hesitantly as Z Boss didn't even flinch.

"Precisely," Z Boss confirmed as Reo bit his lower lip. "Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" Reo sighed, thinking better of it, and then placed the expensive silver watch his desk.

"Happy White Day sir, I'll see you again in about six months," Reo stated before turning around and walking away sadly. Z Boss looked at the watch with interest, picking it up and fingering it. He examined the details and precision, and then read the engraving on the back.

'_I Do What I Do Only For You Who I Love'_ it read. He narrowed his eyes and sighed, tossing the watch in the garbage before going back to his work.

_-Rei and Nobara- (Father-daughter type)_

"Here," Rei suddenly said, tossing something to Nobara. She somehow managed to catch it before it fell to the ground and looked confusedly at it.

"What is it?" she asked, examining the little white box with curiosity.

"Open it and find out," Rei replied matter-of-factly. She smiled politely as she opened the box, and then gasped. It was a silver spiral ring with a diamond on either end. She took it out and held it gently in her hand, as if it were more precious than her own life.

"This is… beautiful," she said breathlessly.

"Happy White Day," he announced as she jumped up and hugged him. He was startled then looked weirdly at her, but soon awkwardly hugged her back.

"Thank you so much, father," Nobara whispered quietly, taking Rei completely off guard.

'_Father…'_ he thought and gave a small smile. He liked the sound of that, for some odd reason.

_-Yuu and Anna-_

"Um… H-Happy White Day, A-Anna-chan," Yuu stuttered as Anna smiled patiently at him.

"Happy White Day Yuu-kun," she replied. Yuu twirled his fingers and blushed, not knowing how to approach something like this with her.

"I-I'm not that great a baker as y-you are Anna-c-chan, so I got t-this for you," Yuu stated, holding out a wrapped present to her. She took it curiously, shook it a bit and then ripped the wrapping off. She took the lid off and looked inside with wide eyes. She stared inside for a few moments and then looked up at Yuu.

"This is…"

"A tiara," he said, smiling with flushed cheeks. He took it out of the box and placed it gently on the crown on her head, smiling affectionately at her. "Because a princess deserves to be treated as such."

And that's when they both blushed and stuttered and did everything else stupid shy couples do.

_-End Of White Day-_

This had been the White Day spirit displayed by the people of Gakuen Alice. Some go with the simple and some were just plain weird. All in all, White Day would be the same for all male species of the world, may he be an Alice wielder or just plain normal.

It _is_ a do or die day.

**The End**

**A/N:**** R&R! Thank you and hope you all enjoyed this! Have a nice day! **


End file.
